<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moments by Tbslvibes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558283">Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbslvibes/pseuds/Tbslvibes'>Tbslvibes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2013, Louis is dead sorry, Song fic, larry stylinson - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbslvibes/pseuds/Tbslvibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song moments: Harry has to deal with the aftermath of losing Louis</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m so sorry y’all please forgive me - I had to write a creative writing piece for my class and what best way to do that then write Larry fanfic?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shut the door. Turn the lights off. I slip my shoes off and climb into bed not bothering to remove anything else, I don’t have the energy. A thousand thoughts run through my head but simultaneously nothing at all I wish I was numb, in the movies they tell you when a loved one passes the people left behind are left numb. They feel nothing as a state of their shock, but for me there's nothing numb about the way I feel. My heart beats harder as I continue to spiral, my hands start to tremble. Tears start to run down my face but I wipe them quickly.This should be easy, simple muscle memory. Fall asleep I tell myself. I shut my eyes and wish for sleep to overtake me so I can stop feeling this pain for a single moment. Pretend everything is fine. Just drift away and nothing can hurt anymore.</p><p>    I roll onto my side and immediately regret it. His smell is still incorporated into the sheets. My eyes start to well up again but I just let them stream down my cheeks. I can’t open my eyes, everything reminds me of him, our life together, and his life that was taken away. I want to be with him, I want to feel him lay beside me again. My thoughts drift to just a few nights ago, we had a night in just eating take out and watching awful romantic comedies. We had gone to bed happy, he told me he loved me and I just smiled. He knew I did, and I knew he knew I did. But I wish I had said it aloud, because I will never get that chance again.</p><p>    If we could have that life for one more day, that’s all I would need. I would have said those three words over and over again. I would have held him tighter. I wouldn’t take anything for granted, not the dirty socks or the unwashed dishes, because at least those held the memory of him. It proved he was still there. I would cherish every single one of those moments. I would live like we’re young like we always said. Why didn’t we? We had so much we planned to do and now it’s all gone. I want to scream into the pillow but my voice has gone numb. At least one part of me is. Why is this so hard?</p><p>    I force myself to sit up and turn on the lamp. Vivid memories flash through my mind as I take in the surrounding area. I pick up the picture that’s on our, or I guess I should say my, bedside table. The picture is of us playing soccer in the streets of his parents house when we visited in 2010 during the holidays, I have my foot ready to kick the ball and he’s standing a couple feet away in his Adidas track suit smiling wildly as he points to the goal. The tears stream harder down my face and my vision becomes blurry. What would I say in that moment if I knew you would leave me in just a few years' time? But the reality is, that's all it is. That was a moment in time, one single moment we had that I can’t change. A moment that shows what is gone now. A moment that reminds me what i've lost, but at the same time is a piece of him I am able to keep.</p><p>    Putting the picture back I shut off the light and close my eyes once more. I can feel myself falling and I have to pull myself back. I grab the pillow next to me, squeeze it tight and make a promise. “There were two of us and now there’s only one. So I’ll live for you, I’ll voice for you, and you’ll be my reason to be.” My voice is barely audible to even myself but I know he’s heard. My body finally gives in to exhaustion and relaxes. As I drift off I imagine him calling out to me, and I feel my heart breath.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>